


Writing Prompts

by ThreeTimesCharmed



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Writing, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeTimesCharmed/pseuds/ThreeTimesCharmed
Summary: Writing is hard and original writing is even harder. These are writing prompts (or sentence-starters) that I've compiled together and written into creative works. They may be fanfictions or they may be originals. Whatever the case, it's something brand new.





	1. Prompt 1

 A/N: Special thanks to Shadow for bringing me to Ao3! I don't know what I'd do without you, girl.

* * *

 

 **Prompt:** “You and a friend are having a conversation together at a private table in a local coffee shop.”

 

She sat down at the wooden table carved gently with a crescent moon and sun, likely done by a local artist, and began to sip her green tea. “Terra,” she spoke. She pushed her soft dark-brown curls from her face to readjust her black rimmed glasses. “I know something’s on your mind, fam.”

“Huh?” Terra spoke, clearly in somewhat of a trance. She sighed and looked into her coffee. “Sorry, Amara. I can’t help it.”

“Spill it.”

“You remember that fanfic I told you I was working on? The twins thing.”

“Yeah, you were really excited about it last week.”

“I dunno, Amara. I’ve just got my doubts.”

“What? That it’ll kick off?” Amara sipped her tea once more and added in a pack of sugar.

Terra picked up her cup and propped her elbows on the table, bringing her coffee just before her lips. “Mate, I’ve been through all of this before a dozen times. You know how it is. I get something started and get totally excited about it just to stop it midway through because I feel it’s garbage.” She sighed and looked around the wall behind Amara. It was filled with artwork from the local college campus nearby.

“Well, thinking like that isn’t going to help you at all. Fam, you’ve got a block and you’ve got to fix it. Why don’t you come and meditate with me?” She sat her tea glass down and leaned back in the wooden chair, arms crossed.

“It’s not that simple for me, you know that.”

“I didn’t say it was.”

Terra let out something of a disgruntled noise before finishing off her coffee.

“You really need to switch to tea. It’d be even better if you’d drink more water.”

Terra stuck out her tongue lightly and pushed her light-brown hair behind her ears. “You’ve always gotta nag me about that.”

“Well if you’d drink less soda—”

“Shaddup, Amara.”

Amara just laughed with a grin. “Girl, listen. If you wanna get back into writing, you have to start somewhere. I’m not much better at it than you are. Why don’t you come with me back to my place and we’ll come up with something? You did just get registered with Ao3. Maybe it’s time for change.”

“Fine, fine,” the girl replied in surrender. “One condition though.”

“And that is?”

“We order Chinese takeout.”

“Oh hell yes.”


	2. Prompt 2

**Prompt:** You are a kid’s imaginary friend. He’s growing up. You’re fading away.

 

Jaime started middle school today. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy. He came home and told me that he made all these new friends. Jeffrey’s a good boy, loves video games, and lives a few doors down. Alex just got a new puppy and invited Jaime down to play. Evan’s a little shy, he says, but I think that Jaime likes him a lot.

I’m glad he has new friends. Jaime needed someone just like him. I hope he enjoys his new company.

~

Jaime didn’t come home right after school today. I heard his mom say that he’s spending time at Jeffrey’s house this afternoon. It’s a little lonely in his room but I’m keeping myself busy with his trading cards. We used to play Yu-Gi-Oh all the time when he was little. I wonder if he’s having fun.

~

Jaime joined a club with Jeffrey, Alex, and Evan today. He told me that every week they play Yu-Gi-Oh together and that he’s teaching a couple new kids how to play. I think he likes it. It’s starting to get really lonely by myself. I think he’s starting to forget that I’m his friend too.

~

Jaime came in crying today and ran right past me when I waited outside for him. Evan said something hurtful to him. I tried to make him feel better by snuggling with him but he didn’t seem to realize I was there. He always told me I was his giant teddy bear when he felt bad. I don’t know why he didn’t see me.

~

Jaime and Evan made up. I’m really happy for him. He came in today smiling brighter than ever. He said he’ll be spending a lot more time with them now that their friendship is stronger. At least, that’s what he told his sister. I think that Jaime and Evelyn are getting along better now.

~

Jaime doesn’t talk to me much anymore. I’m not sure if he remembers I’m still here. I hope so. I don’t want him to leave me. We’re best buddies.

~

Jaime’s a little bit older now and has new friends. I hope he enjoys his new life now that it’s much better. Maybe one day he’ll remember me and it’ll be just us again. Good luck in high school, Jaime.


	3. Prompt 3

**Prompt:** "You're not crazy for leaving, just crazy for staying so long. I'm amazed you're still breathing, amazed you can feel at all from all the pain I've caused you. I'm the one crazy after all." – “Crazy” by Daughtry

 

               I had never imagined it would end this way. With so many people left in the conflict, never did I imagine that, of all people to walk away, it would be her.

               _“I told you to leave me alone,”_ Rona said to me. _“Terra, enough is enough.”_

               She never knew how much it hurt the day she walked away. Years of friendship left behind, and yet she walked away just like that. How can you sit there and act like it was all going to be just fine? I wish you knew how much I wanted to yell and scream at you for pretending like what happened between us didn’t exist.

               _“You know it’s not your fault,”_ Amara texted me. _“You’ve got to realize this. Don’t go and do something crazy.”_

               At the time, I didn’t believe her. I didn’t want to. For years I had blamed myself for all the mistakes that had been made, and for once I didn’t want to believe it wasn’t my fault. Why? Hell if I know. It’s always been my fault before, I didn’t see why it wouldn’t change then.

               I should say I’ve been fortunate. Amara and her friends really came through for me in a way that I anticipated no one else would, but, if I had to tell the truth, sometimes I still think about Rona. Knowing that she was once in my life and suddenly gone makes it hard to move forward, mainly because I miss everything that we were.

               You don’t know what it’s like to have a light in your life be guiding you through a tunnel of pain with open arms just to be left behind and told that you’ll be forever lost in darkness. That fear of being alone is admittedly terrifying.

               The recovery process has been even harder. The concern of being a burden, of overstepping similar boundaries, and to make the same mistake again, lingers on my shoulder like a stench that can’t be cleansed from my clothes. It’s both unbearable and depressing. It’s enough to make any human being shudder at the thought of their own existence.

               Rona made me complete. She made me happy to be myself.

               Just as quickly as she gave me that feeling, she took it away.

               I cried so many times in that desk chair, wishing she had known the truth. That my life had changed. That I wanted to make things right again. Never would I have imagined that, tomorrow, she would have walked away. I think she knows I still think about her, and the fact that she refuses to acknowledge it makes the pain hurt so much worse.

               My heart aches for many reasons.

               The first, because I know I have been abandoned.

               The second, because so many people have now gotten involved.

               And the third, because there’s no going back.

               I don’t think, no matter if the truce comes to surface, there will be any forgetting that this happened. I want to believe that I can forgive and forget, but the truth is that I don’t know if I can do either.

               It frightens me to think that her life would have been better without mine.

               _“Don’t think like that, Terra. You’re not useless.”_

               Amara, you’ve been a greater godsend than you know. I can only hope that I never bring the same burden to you that I brought to Rona.

               Nothing makes me happier than knowing I can bring the people around me some kind of happiness on a bad shade of the day. At the same time, nothing makes me sadder than knowing I have the equal power to take it away.

               Rona, I wish you knew the truth. Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you.

 

               I’m sorry, Rona.

              

 

 

 


	4. Prompt 4

**Prompt:** Her eyes saw nothing but her heart felt everything.

 

From the moment we met, I knew that the future would one day hold something for us. I knew that in this life of emptiness there was some sort of light to be found, and yet of all people I never anticipated it would be in you. You rekindled the flame that had long since been burnt out by the winds of lost history. And yet now that my flame burns strong, now your flame is slowly dimming. No, it is nearing the darkness. But why? Why can you not rekindle yourself?

In your path, I see nothing but the shadow that you leave behind, casting aside all the very things that make you human. And yet when I find myself in your presence I can feel the locked door that I know sits deep within your soul. I cannot help but wish I could do something more, that I could be your key, or, if not the key, then the lock pick that releases your soul from the clenches of Hell that you have sunk yourself into.

How mysterious, and yet I understand. For the truth you have spoken to me with your own lips, and I have listened intensely with my own ears. Despite hearing all that you have had to tell, at least for only a moment, I know there is hesitation. I know that there is fear. If only you knew how much I can see the fear in your eyes at each glance. You may shut your heart out to the world, but you cannot shut your heart out to me, for the burning flame left within you I can still sense the warmth of.

Your heart is gold, your soul is strong, but your mind bears distance. I can see how much you wander when left to your own attendance. I only wish I could heal the ache that you have shared with me, if only unintentionally, in those private moments. If only I could ensure that I could be in your presence in the day that I know one day will come. If only I could…

I can only offer promises that I can only hope I can keep. If I cannot keep them, then the burden of knowing that such a thing could not be guaranteed will certainly come with me to my own grave. The wounds that you carry on your skin – no, they are deeper than your skin, much deeper – I hope that one day you can come to trust me with. For you I would give all to guarantee your happiness. I would offer you all the happiness in the world.

But I know that will not make you happy. Perhaps a short time, but not eternally.

For you, happiness comes elsewhere. Instead, I wish I could offer you peace. If I could settle the storm within you that shakes your very soul then for one night I would probably sleep a little bit better. The future is ever so bright, but the path at which you walk is up for you to decide. I can only hope that you will allow me to walk it with you.


	5. Prompt 5

**Prompt:** "I can honestly say you've been on my mind since I woke up today. I look at your photograph all the time. These memories come back to life... and I don't mind."

 

The memory of knowing is still ever so painful. To think that once I could have forgotten has since become a distant memory, as your memory is still engraved into my own. While you may have walked away, my heart has not, and I still walk these roads each day, the ones we once walked together, knowing it has affected more than just me, more than just us.

There is a burden in knowing that your memory still lingers on my shoulder. In knowing that every human being to this world around us knows the truth and knows of the burden that I should have never asked of you.

I never wanted it to happen. Not again.

Your memory still haunts me.

Be it day or night, or in life or in death, the damage that has been done will always haunt my soul. And be it in friendship or perhaps something more there will always be a shadow of my own being walking alongside me to remind me of the wrong I have done.

Perhaps I am, indeed, crazy. And perhaps I linger too much to these thoughts. Yet your memory drives me to insanity, knowing that one day I may hurt someone else, someone that will bring me just as much happiness and more. These scars will never fade away, not while the blood within my veins still boils in my being like acid.

Your memory still shadows every action I take. It forces me to question all the things I have come to know and love, to question each friend that takes my hand. While I might be thankful of all the things I have managed to earn during my move forward, I still bear regret. I regret that I was the cause of your pain.

Even moreso, I regret the pain that I know I will cause on others.

There are days when I can see the light beyond the tunnel and take the pathway with open arms, knowing I can stand long enough to make it and then take my victory at the very end.

And then there are days when my own inner darkness is enough to drive the purest man alive to sheer insanity. There is a danger to those that are around me. I can only hope I can protect them.

The demon that quarrels within my own body warns me that there is no gain to being around those I hold close, and yet there is still a small portion, a young girl, that tells me there is still hope.

Since you left me, I have reminded myself of what role I am to serve in life. To ensure that those around me are protected and respected, to know that they are safe, that is my role in life. Should I serve any other would be a mere benefit to an ending that even I could care less about.

I will do no harm to none, even if it means shielding myself from this world. Even if it means shielding my friends from myself.


	6. Unprompted (6)

It is amazing how you can easily bring my nerves to a calm. You, who calls yourself a raging storm in the middle of the island. Yet I believe you tend to ignore the voices around you that tell you otherwise. Of course, even sometimes you refuse to listen to me. I cannot help but chuckle because I know I am just like that.

  
If you ask me, you are more like the eye of the storm. You are the safety for those around you amidst all the chaos. Those that trust you most, and vice versa, find peace with you because you remind us all that within destruction there is a light to guide us through. I would like to believe that you are that light, but you would probably tell me otherwise.

  
I can see the strain in your eyes. You are tired, you are exhausted, and frankly you need some sleep. I cannot help but smile though because, when you are finally giving yourself the rest you deserve, I know that your own heart is at peace. You give everything to those you love because you feel they should have the world at their disposal. My friend, you once told me that I could not give you the world if I tried, primarily because you did not want it. I still wish I could do the same, and sometimes I still do. As for you, you work yourself to death because you want to give the world to your loved ones. I wish I could give you so much more, the things you deserve.

  
It is moments like these I cannot help but smile. Of course, I know you have probably drifted and you are dreaming. You cannot see the smile, but it is there. The aura you carry around yourself in those moments is at the calmest and it brings me a happiness that I wish you could feel. I will not wake you, but I certainly wish you knew the air that you brought to those around you. Perhaps only I can feel it because I am the most sensitive to it. My protectiveness strengthens in these moments because I wish I could protect you from the world just a little bit longer. I know you do not need it. I just thought you should know.

  
Never fear, my friend. You do not have to carry the burden alone. I do not want you to. I want to carry it with you because I share that burning passion that you have. Perhaps we do come from separate places and different homes, but I understand how you feel. If only you would trust me a little bit more. The burden does not have to be only yours to bear. I want to share it with you. Perhaps one day you will feel that same determination in me that you have within you.

  
Always be strong, and when you need to rest then please do so. I will always be here to pick up where you left off. Such is human nature, such is humanity, but it will always be me.


	7. Prompt 7

Prompt: “I’m half-mermaid… but I’m also half-human”

 

Individual strands of brunette hair washed with a blonde mix shimmered beneath the ocean waters graced by the sunlight above, following behind a young woman as she swam across the morning rush of tides. Her voice, softly, giggled at the baby dolphins racing merely inches behind her towards a sunken ship from decades ago. She played with them regularly, keeping them entertained while a happy new mother awaited their return home.

As she edged closer and closer to the finishing line, just on her right a shine of blue-ish gray began to gain on her while one remained behind.

“Oh, no you don’t!” the woman stated with a cheerful grin towards the pup. With a flap of a tailfin, she gained enough speed to just surpass the mark laid out in shattered wood beneath them. The two let out a variety of squeaks as their mother appeared from behind the structure.

The woman waved at them from afar. “Take care now!” she called out. The mother returned a series of chirps as the humanoid swam peacefully away.

 

It was much later in the day. The waves shifted in an uneasy pattern and a powerful crack echoed throughout the sea. She approached the surface to a sudden flash of light. A storm was brewing, and the wind took no hesitation in carrying the waves with it. In the distance, a great wooden ship bearing a flag of blue, white, and red insignia began to appear just in view. The ship seemingly was attempting to break through overpowering waves but had been ill-prepared for such conditions.

As she swam towards the vessel, a wave crashed over the sides and sent one individual overboard.

“My lord!” another shouted.

_“No!”_

The Caucasian male drifted beneath the surface water as he scrambled to catch himself to no avail. The woman sped as quickly as she could to grab his hand. Her father’s words echoed in the back of her mind. _“Whatever you do, you must never let the humans see you with your tail. If you do, you may one day learn to regret such a misfortune.”_

For once, she would make an exception. She fled with the now unconscious man to the nearest landform with the speed of the waves at her tail. In a break of the clouds some time later, the sky gave way from the gray.

In a moment of perceived insanity, the black-haired individual regained consciousness and looked out into the calming waters. A woman of just slightly shorter stature sat on the rocks edged to the shore embraced the glimmer of sunlight. Her tail shimmered and with a wave of her hand was transformed into legs like his own.  
  
His eyes opened wide as she turned to look his direction. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips. She pushed herself up to her bare feet and walked towards him.

“Who… who are you?” he spoke in awe.

She would have no choice.

“I’m half-mermaid… but I’m also half-human. My name is Ianeira.”


	8. Prompt 8

Prompt: "Please, look at me..."

 

“Please, look at me,” I said to you, standing in the middle of your apartment. “You don’t have to hurt like this, amiga. I don’t want you to feel like you have to face this alone.”

I had followed you back after dinner knowing that you weren’t as right as you said you were. You should know that I know you better than that. You had been holding something back and I was determined to find out what it was.

“I told you to go home,” you said to me.

“I don’t care. You’re not alright,” I retaliated.

You have such an awful habit of hiding away your troubles, trying to make them off to me as if they’re of such mere insignificance. I’ve stayed with you enough to know. After all, even you have admitted that I’m much more empathic than you might prefer.

I wasn’t going to walk away from that moment, my gentle hands placed on the sides of your crossed arms and you looking down at the floor. You didn’t want me to see but you needed to. In a hesitated moment, I lifted your chin up carefully with my right hand and touched my forehead to yours.

Your eyes had been reddened by emotions you had bottled up once more. I could see the unshed tears left on your face. You closed your eyes and gritted your teeth in regret.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” I said to you softly.

“I shouldn’t be doing this. I don’t have time for it,” you scolded yourself.

“You have time for your emotions. They’re real, amiga.”

For the first time ever, I had backed you into an emotional corner and effectively reversed our situation. I wrapped my arms around you and held you tight against my body, letting you embrace whatever the cause was in a safety net.

“I… I can’t keep doing this… I have too much to do.”

“How many times have you scolded me for not letting my emotions out?”

“I made you do it because you needed to.”

“And you don’t?” I responded.

“No, I don’t,” you stammered.

“Like hell you don’t.”

I sighed and pulled you over to the futon. I pressed my back against the back cushion and relaxed you against me, folding my hands around you like a child would to their teddy bear at night. Propping the side of my head on your shoulder, I nuzzled your neck.

“You need to go home…”

“I’m not leaving here if you’re not alright.”

“They’re going to wonder where you are. You told them—”

“I don’t care what I told them. Right now, you’re my priority.”

You chuckled slightly in response. “Why are you so stubborn?”

I grinned. “Because I have to be with you.”

The tension in your body began to relax against mine. Your phone buzzed but you didn’t get up to reach for it.

“So… What happened to cause all of this?” I said, leaving you the option to refuse an answer.

“It’s just stuff at home. My parents are stressing me out.”

“Well, for right now, you don’t have to worry about that.” I kissed you on the side of the cheek.

“I can’t ignore it forever.”

“So? You can for right now.”

You had admitted defeat and curled up slightly with your head against my chest. I knew the sound of a heartbeat always relaxed you. As a bonus, I was wearing your favorite scented oil.

Some time later, you spoke, “If you were expecting me to cry in front of you, you won’t get that.”

With a small chuckle under my breath, “No, I don’t expect you’ll give up that easily on me. You’re too stubborn for that.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Oh, hush you.”

A smile broke at your lips. I smiled right along with you and wrapped my arm around you to keep you comfortable.

“Why do you put up with me like this?” you asked.

“Hm?” I said. “What do you mean?”

“You shouldn’t have to go out of your way for me like this. I’m just some broken child that can’t get it together.”

“Nah,” I told you. I responded seriously, “Listen, you’re my friend… and often times you’re much more than that to me. If I think you’re not okay, I’m going to find out what’s wrong. I don’t care what it takes, I don’t care how far I have to go. You’ve seen me drop everything at four o’clock in the morning before. You think I won’t do it again?” I rubbed your arm gently as you looked up at me. “I care about you. I’m not going to just let you tackle this alone when I know you need someone.”

“One day you’re going to have to,” you said to me.

“Not if I can help it, but until then, you have me to bug you.”

“You don’t bug me.”

“That’s debatable.”

I would be protective over you for the rest of the evening as you drifted off to sleep from your emotional exhaustion. Indeed, you had worked yourself up, but it was no different than I had done just nights before. You insist on tackling the issue alone but even I know one day your emotions will get the best of you, such is human nature. Until then, I choose to be by your side as you need me.


End file.
